Salam Kenal
by Domisaurus
Summary: "Cinta itu bagaikan badai, dan kini aku telah terseret oleh badai itu, Mademoiselle,"


**Title:** Salam Kenal

**Disclaimer:** One Piece karya Odacchi

**A/N: **mendadak pengen bikin Sanji/Nami tapi bisa jadi OOC. Oh, selamat lebaran semuanya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin :D kayak biasa, semua jenis review dan kritik diterima~

Malam itu, Sanji terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Ini hari terakhirnya di desa Kokoyashi, dan besok ia akan berangkat bersama teman-teman barunya, para bajak laut. Kepalanya masih agak pusing setelah pesta gila-gilaan, merayakan kemenangan atas kebebasan yang sudah sangat dirindukan oleh para penduduk desa itu.

Gadis itu, Nami, adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Kakinya ternyata membawanya sampai ke ujung desa, dimana disitu ada tebing, dan….sebuah pancang kayu yang menandakan itu adalah tempat peristirahatan terakhir seseorang.

Pria itu lalu memerhatikan tempat itu sejenak. Ada sebuket bunga yang nampak masih cukup segar, diletakkan di dekat pancang kayu itu, dan ada sedikit bau sake disekitarnya. Ia lalu menerka-nerka.

Siapapun yang beristirahat disini, pastilah dia adalah seseorang yang sangat dikenang oleh desa ini. Tangannya kemudian merogoh saku jasnya, mengambil rokok dan menyulutnya, sebelum menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" suara seorang wanita, yang sudah pasti diingatnya, agak mengejutkannya dari belakang. Pemuda pirang itu lalu menoleh cepat.

"Nami-saaaan~~~~" sapanya, tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Tapi si gadis berambut oranye itu malah lewat saja, seolah tak peduli. Nami lalu berjongkok di depan makam itu, meletakkan buket bunga baru yang lebih segar. Sanji langsung memahaminya.

"Jadi…..dia Bellemere?"

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Kakakmu yang cantik itu, Nojiko yang cerita pada kami," jawab Sanji. Ia lalu melangkah mendekati Nami, yang tampak seperti menghela napas.

"Dasar, kadang dia suka melakukan hal yang tak perlu," ujar gadis itu.

"Aku malah senang bisa tahu lebih banyak tentangmu," sahut Sanji. Setelah itu mereka berdua diam. Nami terlihat lebih menikmati memandang makam Bellemere, seolah sedang berkomunikasi dengan individunya langsung.

"Dia pasti wanita yang luar biasa," cetus Sanji kemudian.

"Maksudmu?"

Lelaki berjas itu menjentikkan rokoknya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Karena hanya wanita luar biasa yang bisa membesarkan gadis-gadis kuat seperti kalian, apa aku salah?"

Nami tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Tangannya lalu perlahan mencabut benih-benih rumput liar yang tumbuh di atas makam ibu angkatnya itu. Besok perjalanannya akan dimulai, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini sebanyak yang dia bisa.

"Sepertinya aku belum bilang terima kasih padamu, ya?" ujarnya kemudian.

"Hm? Terima kasih untuk apa?" Sanji membuang puntung rokoknya yang sudah pendek.

"Kita belum lama saling mengenal, tapi kamu bahkan sudah bersedia menolongku…juga menolong desa ini….." gadis itu mengucap perlahan.

"Oh, soal itu toh. Yah, tak usah dipikirkan," Sanji memasang senyum lebar, sambil berkata dengan santai. "Mereka yang telah membuat seorang nona menderita patut menerima ganjaran. Cuma itu yang kupikirkan," lanjut pemuda pirang itu kemudian.

"Sejak hari kematian Bellemere…dan sejak para merman itu menjanjikan akan membebaskan desa ini kalau aku berhasil mengumpulkan uang seratus juta berry…..aku tak hentinya memikirkan bahwa aku bisa mempercayai itu…"

"Percaya kalau mereka bisa memenuhi janjinya….bodoh sekali, ya?"

"Karena kamu tak pernah berhenti berharap, maka pembebasan itu datang dengan sendirinya, meskipun perlu orang lain sebagai perantara," tukas Sanji kemudian.

"Benar juga….mungkin memang seperti itu ya," Nami lalu bangkit berdiri. Masih memandangi makam Bellemere. Melirik Sanji sejenak yang ternyata sedang menyulut rokoknya sekali lagi. Menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Bellemere juga merokok," ujar Nami. Ia lalu melangkah mendekati Sanji, meraih batang rokok itu dari mulut Sanji, sambil seolah mengamatinya.

"Sering sekali aku melihatnya merokok. Kupikir, apa bisa kenyang kalau hanya memasukkan asap ke dalam pernapasanmu? Padahal dia selalu menyuruh aku dan Nojiko untuk makan,"

"Tanpa peduli dengan rasa laparnya sendiri…" nona berambut oranye itu menuntaskan kalimatnya sambil mengawang-awang. Terkenang hal-hal sederhana tentang sang ibu. Dengan agak ragu, gadis itu mendekatkan rokok itu ke bibirnya, sebatas karena ingin tahu, sambil mengingat sosok Bellemere dalam pikirannya, dihirupnya rokok itu, perlahan.

Nami langsung terbatuk, mengembalikan rokok itu pada Sanji. "Sudah kuduga, jeruk masih jauh lebih enak," komentar gadis itu. Sanji menghela napas. Mengambil kembali rokok itu dan menghirupnya lagi.

"Lebih baik kamu tidak merokok, nanti cantiknya hilang," laki-laki itu berkata dengan ringan. Mendengar Sanji berkata seperti itu, Nami tak merespon. Entah dia sudah bisa menduga kalau si pirang itu akan berkata demikian, atau memang sedang kehabisan kata-kata.

Sanji lalu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lagi, meskipun rokok yang menggantung di bibirnya belum juga habis. Mengeluarkan pemantik, dan menyulutnya. Meletakannya di atas makam.

"Aku sedang tidak membawa bunga jadi anggap saja ini tanda pengormatan dariku untuknya," Jelas lelaki itu kemudian. "Semoga ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang," Sanji menunduk, memberi hormat. Nami masih diam, memandang asap-asap yang beterbangan dari rokok yang masih baru itu.

_Kamu lihat Bellemere? Aku tak lagi sendirian…._

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah si pemuda. "Namaku Nami. Navigator. Salam kenal ya," ia berkata sambil tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang bahkan sanggup membuat si pemuda terpana melihatnya. Mungkin, senyuman paling manis yang pernah dia lihat. "Kita belum berkenalan, kan?" terangnya, setelah melihat wajah agak bingung si pemuda.

Pria bersetelan jas itu balas mengulurkan tangan. "Sanji, koki. Salam kenal juga, nona,"

"_Bellemere, Bellemere! Dengar ya,"_

"_Suatu saat aku akan mengembara di lautan ini, lalu aku akan membuat peta dunia!"_

"_Kau harus melihatnya ya!"_

Belum pernah Nami merasakan perasaan selega itu. Beban yang dulu dirasakannya amat berat dipikulnya tak terasa lagi.

_Aku sudah punya teman….._

"Dia mati karena melindungimu, ya…Bellemere, maksudku,"

"Kamu sudah dengar kan, dari Nojiko?"

Sanji menghirup rokoknya untuk kesekian kali. Kemudian berkata, "Aku telah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya,"

"Jangan bicara bodoh," sergah Nami kemudian.

"Cinta itu bagaikan badai, dan kini aku telah terseret oleh badai itu, Mademoiselle,"

Nami menghela napas. Tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh koki ini. Dengan adanya pernyataan itu, otomatis gadis itu juga harus melindungi sang pemuda.

Karena dia, Nami, tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

"Terserah kau, asal tidak menyusahkanku," putus perempuan bertato itu akhirnya. Ia membalikkan badan untuk berjalan pulang ke arah desa Kokoyashi. Sengaja ingin meninggalkan Sanji.

"Hei, setidaknya kita bisa kembali bersama, dong! Nami~! Tunggu aku~~!"

Si rambut oranye itu tersenyum kembali. Senyum yang sama manisnya dengan senyumnya barusan. Senyum kelegaan dan tak ada lagi kepura-puraan dibaliknya.

Sayangnya, kali ini senyum itu tak terlihat oleh si pirang.


End file.
